


Coffee sketch

by animevampire21



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cafe AU, Cheesy, Fluff, Happy?, M/M, Short, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The are two reasons why Shinji goes to that cafe<br/>...<br/>(Really) old fanfic I found on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Origanally for Radicallyradish.tumblr.com  
> Yeah this is really old and pretty short but oh well :D

Everyday Ikari Shinji would go to his local coffee shop.   
He always went there for two reason, reason 1: free internet but reason 2 was more important to him. Reason 2 was because the one and only Nagisa Kaworu would be there.

 

Kaworu was different from everyone else. He has this strange aura which always calms Shinji down and makes him happy. Shinji was 14 and he was having tests and exams; 24-7. Kaworu had that  _thing,_ Shinji wasn’t sure wasn’t sure what this thing was but it made him feel warm and fussy.

Shinji orders a coffee and walks over to the usual table, where as usual Kaworu was sketching into his scrapbook. Shinji pulls a seat over and smiles at his friend before peering over at his scrapbook. Drawings of robots, a male angel, a piano and a boy in a strange uniform is scribbled all over it.

"Hello, Shinji-kun!"  
"H-hi Kaworu. I t-told you a horrific is unneeded" says Shinji who slumps in his seat pulling out his laptop. Kaworu smiles his red eyes glowing ever so brighter "of course Shinji". Shinji turns on his computer and blows his coffee. Kaworu then blows it too, his cool breath brushing Shinji’s skin softly like a cloud causing him to blush. 

"So hows school?" Asks the boy with snowy hair. Shinji looks at him the mention of school turning his stomach. "They have been giving us a lot of exams lately to see if we are in the credit classes or not. I’m not smart enough for them though…" Kaworu the shushes the boy "yes you are. You are very smart." Kaworu then rips a part of his chocolate muffin and places it against Shinji’s lips. The boy blushes and opens it. 

The white haired boy chuckles “see, you were smart enough to take it.” Shinji raises an eyebrow “oh.” The other boy just chuckles taking a sip out of his earl green tea. 

Shinji begins to type into his computer as Kaworu observes. He then begins sketching. That’s when Shinji notices what he has been drawing. It was two boys one in a dress and the other holding his hand. Shinji chokes on his coffee when he realizes that the cross-dresser looks like him.  **"Kaworu!!!"** he shouts gaining looks from the other customers. Shinji bushes and slumps down in his seat then whispers “why does that weird boy look like me?”

Kaworu looks at him and tilts his head slightly smiling “do you dislike cross-dressing?” Shinji looks away “I’ve never done it…” Kaworu smiles “do you see shame in it?” Shinji looks away butterflies going wild in his stomach. Kaworu then rest his hand on Shinji’s causing him to look directly at him and in almost a trance he whispers “no”.

Kaworu slides his seat out and smiles “then you get to wear the dress.” The albino leans down and gives Shinji a peck on the cheek. Shinji blushes bright red and Kaworu giggles handing over his scrapbook “you can take a look at them and give me them back tomorrow.” Shinji looks from him to the scrapbook  repeatedly then nods “o-okay.” Kaworu smile and waves “see you tomorrow.” Then he leaves.

Shinji takes another look at it before flicking throw it.  
Pictures of him and Kaworu kissing, cuddling and getting married. For some strange reason Shinji cant help but smile and he nearly falls out his seat laughing when he sees a rare wedding sketch of Kaworu in a wedding dress. After finishing his coffee he leaves the cafe but then has to run back for his laptop. He laughs as one of the customers says “white haired gay in the brain.” Then Shinji realizes that he loves Kaworu and Kaworu loves him too.  
He skips home humming, school life troubles sweeping away in the night.


End file.
